The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Sambucus nigra and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Jdeboer001’. ‘Jdeboer001’ represents a new cultivar of Elderberry, a deciduous shrub grown for landscape use.
‘Jdeboer001’ was discovered by the Inventor in the May of 2000 as a chance seedling growing in his trial plot in Feanwalden, The Netherlands. The new cultivar was found growing among several different unnamed cultivars of Sambucus, the exact parentage is therefore unknown.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by the Inventor by softwood stem cuttings in summer of 2000 in Feanwalden, The Netherlands. Asexual propagation of the new cultivar by softwood stem cuttings has determined that the characteristics are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.